Bound
by DreamyLoner
Summary: Ever since he was a kid, Emil has realised the undesirable consequences of being an omega in this extremely hierarchical world. When he finds a friend who agrees with his sentiments, he hopes for nothing but to stay with Leon forever. What turns out in their adolescence, however, is an appalling twist of events. Will he finally accept his identity? Omegaverse. IceHong. IggyChu.


In a world of extreme hierarchy, Emil realised the fundamental differences between the three categories. From where he originated, alphas are always situated at the top of the entire social system. They are rare and exceptional, pretty much respected and considered more prestigious than the rest of the population. Most members are painfully gorgeous, yet horribly aggressive and tenacious. They hunt and claim, conquer and never compromise. Betas are right below that category. They are ordinary beings, often deemed plain and common. Their types are also the most rampant. As for omegas, things get a bit complicated. They are allegedly the most submissive type of all. Nonetheless, they can either be more admired than the alphas or placed at the bottom of the hierarchy. Unique omegas are incredibly stunning and elegant. Their sole existence is for alphas to dominate and mate with them. They are the prized flowers in the sullied soil of a rotten society.

Emil came from an affluent, reputable family. His parents were immigrants from Northern Europe. He was born in Iceland but raised in America. His father was a distinguished merchant and a powerful alpha at that. His mother was a regimented housewife, her whole life devoted to being a meek, compassionate omega. Even at a young age, Emil had witnessed the tremendous effects of hierarchy. His mother never had a say in any serious family matters. His parents were betrothed to each other. There was never a choice in marriage for the top class. When his brother, Lukas, was revealed to be an apathetic alpha, his father was ecstatic, obviously proud that the family had bred some promising offspring. From then on, all the attention and affection was directed towards Lukas. The elder boy was meticulously educated and doted on, leaving Emil, the second child behind the line.

When it was Emil's turn to hit his puberty, he wasn't at all thrilled. He had braced himself well for the result and any consequences to follow. If he were to be an alpha, he might get a place in this family. If he were a beta, oh well, things might just continue as plainly as they were. If he were an omega, he would just have to evade this suffocating home. He could foresee himself dropping out of school at the age of sixteen and betrothed to some alpha he had never met before. He would be married off and mated, spending the rest of his life breeding and serving his "master".

Fortunately, he wasn't the only one so repulsed by this corrupted system of hierarchy. His best friend and probably the only friend he had at school, Leon, more or less carried the same thought. Leon had an intriguing combination of Western and Eastern complexions. His father, Arthur Kirkland, was a notable British lawyer, a former punk alpha who once coaxed many omegas into mating. He was notorious for being irresponsible and brusque in his adolescence. He loved to conquer and dominate fragile omegas before abandoning them. In short, he was a playboy. Leon's mother, Yao Wang, was the one who miraculously went against his domination. He was a rebellious omega, born with refined features and immense integrity. He was the toughest omega Arthur had claimed and also the last one. Yao spent years of avoiding the British while the other party spent years chasing after this fascinating omega. When they finally settled down, they were already at college. Yao was one of the few who made it that far. Most omegas left school early, mostly due to impregnation and household responsibility. Those who could advance to tertiary education unmated were really rare. That's also one of the reasons why Arthur was so ineluctably drawn to this difficult omega.

Emil first met Leon at play groups. The brunette was so reclusive he always sat alone in one corner. The sight alone comforted Emil, for the Scandinavian boy didn't like crowd and noise either. They mingled well fast, both resorting to minimum interaction with the outside world. Somehow, they felt that they could live through each other.

Leon was fairly introverted on the outside, but was a daredevil by heart. For that, Emil felt blessed because he adored the way the brunette could achieve things he was always too reluctant to attempt. The British-Chinese was also proven a skilled trickster, bearing eccentric obsession in explosives and fireworks. In fact, when Emil first approached him, Leon lit a firecracker to tease him. It almost brought the Icelandic boy to tears.

They remained friendly companions for their entire childhood.

The subject crossed their mind several times, but they never really pondered hard on it. They did, however, both express sentiments towards the inevitable classification.

"I don't like alphas. They are arrogant and so full of themselves," Emil said. He was ten then, still an elementary school student at that point. They were sitting next to each other. In fact, they always sat next to each other. They wouldn't say they were close but they were always seen inseparable, just because they didn't have any other companions.

Leon was a gifted child who excelled almost in everything. He also had that tantalizing scent enveloping him ever since he was a child. It was an extraordinary fragrance, one that no one could quite figure out. His aroma did attract lots of attention at first glance but most kids stayed away from him after realizing how stoic and unamusing he was. Emil remained by his side though. He was infatuated with that bizarre fragrance of Leon. It was also because he, himself, had a very faint and bland scent. No one bothered to notice him for how ordinary he was. Even his parents preferred Lukas, who was apparently more graceful and enticing, over him.

"So, like, you think you wanna be an omega?" Leon asked nonchalantly, his eyes fixated on his story book. Unbeknownst to him were the frequent flirtatious gazes tossed at him from the girls in the class. He had a very pleasant appearance, must Emil say. The thick brows he inherited from his father sort of reflected his sophistication and his sleek brown hair always emitted an enthralling aroma. On top of that, he had a pair of glistening amber orbs no one could ever pierce through.

"No," Emil mumbled.

"Oh," Leon hummed. "A beta then?"

"It would be the best, of course. But it's not like we have any options anyway."

"I think you're an omega," Leon said.

"What? You too?!" Emil gasped, quite frustrated that his one and only friend actually thought the same as the rest of the people around him.

"You kinda act like one, but who knows." Leon shrugged, not particularly interested in the topic anymore.

"Maybe if I act more like you, I can be an alpha," Emil said.

The second time they talked about this issue, they were twelve. By then, many of their counterparts were already hitting puberty. Emil was slightly anxious but he never let his apprehension show. He could tell, Leon, was quite excited though.

"Yo, what are you eating?" Leon smirked, wrapping his arms casually around the sitting boy. "Oh, those disgusting black stuff."

"Stop sneaking up on me!" Emil spun around and yelped in exasperation. "And stop calling licorices disgusting! They are delicious!"

"You don't even know what it means by 'delicious'," Leon stated, slipping into the seat next to Emil. He offered him his favourite steamed bun. Hot and fresh. "Want one?"

"No thanks." Emil pouted and turned away, earning a snicker from the other boy.

For some unfathomable reasons, they always ended up in the same school and the same class, which actually made the Icelandic boy quite merry and relieved. He would never let it show though. He was never the expressive type.

"Hey, Leon," Emil started, putting down his food for once.

"Yea?"

"You heard what happened to Matthew?"

"Mat who?"

"Our class monitor!" Emil growled. Sometimes, just sometimes, he could be really cranky and impatient around the brunette, mainly for his oblivion and foolishness. "You know? Alfred's brother!"

"Oh, yes, Matthew Boonefoy. Now that you remind me, I think he's my cousin. He's Aunt Alice's son. Haha."

"Geez, you don't never remember your own relative!" Emil sighed.

"We don't hang out much. Dad doesn't like Uncle Francis so yea, we seldom have family gathering. Plus, Alfred is always causing trouble. So, what about Matthew?"

Emil frowned. He gazed around him gingerly and leant in to whisper into Leon's ear. "He's in heat."

Leon remained unfazed, though his brows furrowed a little on his expressionless face.

"I heard it from others. That's why he's been absent for a week!" Emil said, adding a bit bemusement to his tone.

"Wait, Alfred is absent too, isn't he?" Leon eventually frowned and turned to stare at Emil. "So, like, they are both omegas now?"

"No." Emil shook his head. "Alfred got into a fight with a sophomore. That's why he's absent. Seriously, you never pay attention to what's happening around you!"

"What? I'm busy, ya know. Like, so busy."

"With all those video games and manga, yea. Did you just get more from Kiku?"

"No. He's in heat too. Like, he hasn't come back since last Friday."

"Shit." Emil turned back to stare glumly at his licorices. "What should we do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't wanna know what I am yet. This is so disturbing."

"Well, it's not our choice to decide."

"Matthew is gonna get bullied even more often than before now that he's an omega. And I heard that Alfred is getting into more fights after he's become an alpha."

"That's the natural order of things. Why do you care."

"Why! Because it sucks being an adolescent! I don't wanna drop out of school at sixteen. I don't wanna fight with other alphas either. I don't even want to bother looking for any mates. It's so stupid. I'll just move to the hill and live alone there. Yea, that sounds pretty good. I can manage by myself."

"What if you're in heat?"

"Nah, I'll be a beta."

"You can't just say that."

"Oh yes, I can. And I'll bring Mr. Puffin with me."

"He's just a stuffed animal!"

"Leon! Mr. Puffin is my best friend!" Emil pouted, hands on his hips.

"What about me?" Leon asked, ever so calm and composed. His eyes shimmered as they pierced into the other boy's. Emil spent a minute registering his abrupt speech and blushed.

"Well…you are…um…"

"So, that damn bird makes a better company than me?"

"That's not what I mean," Emil clarified. It wasn't the first time Leon interrogated him about their relationship. For some very odd reason, the half-Asian boy was extremely sensitive despite his impassive façade. He was also prone to jealousy and competition. He was, in Emil's opinion, a typical alpha to the core.

"You're my friend," Emil said, fiddling with his fingers. "My only friend to be frank…"

"You know what I think? If I end up being an alpha, I'll woo you."

"What?" Emil widened his eyes incredulously and glared at his buddy.

"Whether you're a beta or an omega. It would be fun."

"Ridiculous! No way! We're friends!"

"Yea, but I'm also the closest person you can get. Do you prefer someone else?"

"I…" Emil paused and scowled.

"Yea?"

"I don't know."

"That's okay. When you decide to move to that hill, just call me in advance. I don't think I like being stuck here either."

"What if we're both omegas?"

"We'll just have to run away together." Leon sneered, going back to his story book.

"So…whatever I am, you won't discriminate me, right?"

"No, why would I?"

"We'll be friends no matter what?"

"No matter what."

Leon nodded.

"Promise?"

"Promised."

"Cool." Emil smiled a rare grin, feeling more reassured than ever. "I think I like you."

"Yea, like you too."

The promise, however, only stayed for a year or so.

When they were thirteen, they embraced the most appalling change they could ever imagine. As the second week of the first semester began, Leon was absent. Emil didn't think much about his absence, although the brunette hardly got ill. When he was not at school, he was mostly playing truant. It was until the end of the week that he learnt the mystifying fact.

Leon had hit his puberty.

And on top of that, he was actually an omega.

The overwhelming news completely bombarded Emil. He could have never thought that Leon was an omega. The boy was defiant and relentless. He was also super intelligent and studious. He could fight. He liked catching others' attention through the most unconventional means. He possessed almost all the common traits of an average alpha but…

"What?" Emil felt him knees hobbling. He stared at Yao in bewilderment.

"I'm sorry aru. Leon isn't…er…feeling very well right now. As you can see, he probably has to stay at home for another week. This is the first heat he's in. So we really need to make sure he gets through it alright aru." Yao tried to explain patiently to the silver-haired boy.

Emil could only stand there motionless.

"Can I see him?"

"That won't be very convenient. He's running a high fever right now." Yao shook his head in dismay.

"You can always visit him later though," Arthur butted in.

It was then Emil realised how severe the matter was since both of Leon's parents had stayed home just to take care of him.

"Oh, okay." Emil nodded in utter disappointment. He was about to walk away when Yao stopped him. "Wait, you're called Emil, right?"

"Yes."

"Jia Long asked me to give you this aru." Yao smiled and handed an envelope to Emil.

Emil thanked the Chinese man cordially and trotted back to his home.

It was a simple letter from Leon with a silly drawing. It read, "can I go to that hill with you now?"

There was a boy, presumably Leon himself, making a despaired grimace in the drawing. Inside the thought bubble was a simple sentence "it sucks to be in heat"

Emil giggled. He felt somewhat elated to know that Leon was an omega, for he was almost damn sure he was one too. Now that they were both omegas, they could eventually carry out their master plan of eluding their homes. They could segregate themselves from the rest of the community and reside on the hill. They could lead a much more carefree life without worrying about mating and breeding. That would be wondrous.

For all he knew, he would only spend his life with Leon and no one else. Emil could never wish to be with some conceited, brutal alpha. He would not let anyone take his freedom.

When the truth hit him next, he felt as though his life had been turned upside down.

His parents were both surprised and euphoric when they learnt that he was, in fact, an alpha.

A very borderline one though.

"I'm so proud of you, my boy," his father had claimed.

And he wondered why he had only said that after all these years of neglecting him. He had been striving for best at school, trying to please his parents at any cost. They never felt more jubilant than learning that he was an alpha.

Lukas didn't make any comments on his typing. He merely smiled and patted his head.

Emil felt smaller than ever. It seemed that fate had a way of toying with him.

When he broke the news to Leon, the boy was left dumbfounded.

At that point, Leon had a hard time fitting in. He struggled with his new identity a lot. Everyone was attracted to his aromatic scent. He had to consume suppressants so much more often than other omegas. And since he had been scoring the highest at school for years, the idea of dropping out at an early age bugged him to no end. He became more enigmatic and passive rebellious than ever. He was even more crestfallen when he realised that Emil was an alpha.

"You're…what?"

"I'm…an alpha, Leon," Emil said, trying to study Leon's expression.

As always, the boy revealed nothing but a deadpan face.

After what seemed like an eternity, Leon mumbled, "Oh, is that so."

He whipped around curtly and left.

"Leon?" It took Emil a minute to react. Before long, he found himself chasing after the other boy.

"Leon!" Emil called out, "Leon! Wait!"

When he did finally catch up with the boy, they were outside the lockers' room. Emil was inwardly grateful that no one else was around because it would be awkward if anyone witnessed the episode.

He forced Leon to turn around. The other boy was striving hard to swallow his tears. For the first time in his life, Emil saw Leon weep. The Asian was never the type of break down into tears. It was usually Emil who did so when he got taunted or pranked by his classmates. Leon was a tough boy and had always been. He even had been the one tackling all Emil's bullies when they were kids.

"L-Leon…?" Emil gasped, not knowing exactly what to do or how to handle a sobbing boy. He couldn't even determine the cause of it. Was Leon in grief? Was he in rage? Was he…

"Stupid…"

Emil frowned, "What?"

"Stupid…" Leon slurred between his snivels. "I feel so stupid."

"What? Why?"

"Never mind."

And he continued to cry, venting all his frustration on the other boy.

Emil could speculate but he could never be certain. He knew the embarrassment and probably the disappointment Leon was undergoing. It must be hard for him to accept this sudden twist of events. He had always thought he was an alpha and could actually pursue Emil. But now, it was the other way round. He ended up being the omega and Emil so unexpectedly was a hidden alpha.

After that incident, Leon returned to his normal self. He was once more wearing his cool, indifferent façade. The only change was that more and more people paid attention to him, especially persistent alphas. They were all craving for an opportunity to lay their hands on him. Yet, they would all regret so because this special omega was a superb Kung Fu master. He was stubborn and almost inconceivable. He didn't even act like an omega.

Emil tried to maintain their friendship but both knew nothing would ever be the same again. Sometimes, Leon would stay mute around him for days. Sometimes, he would simply avoid him. Emil could never comprehend why. He tried hard to penetrate Leon's thoughts but the boy was as challenging to read as ever. Whenever he approached him, Leon would just shrug and walk away. Dejected was Emil, he ceased trying soon later. He couldn't get over his inferiority complex, the attack on his self-esteem when Leon rejected and ignored him. Even if he was an alpha, he acted nothing like one.

By the time they were sixteen, they were no longer as intimate as they used to be.

Most omegas in their grade had found their respective mates and dropped out, leaving mostly betas and alphas around.

Leon stopped clinging to Emil, which rendered him confused. He also stopped sitting next to Emil, no matter how the latter boy displayed his discomfort of suddenly losing a close company.

Leon would hang out with his cousin, Kiku and other Asian friends at school instead. There was this one particular alpha boy named Yong Soo who was demonstrating apparent affection towards him. It somehow irritated the Icelandic boy a lot.

Emil could sense his alpha streaks growing prominent. Every time he passed Leon, he would feel an uncontrollable urge to pin him to the wall. He wasn't exactly sure why he would feel that way. Perhaps, in one way or another, he did fancy the brunette very much. He could tell Leon's scent was growing stronger too and there was only one semester left before he would potentially leave this school because it was too dangerous for an omega to remain unmated in a high school.

He knew Leon would wish to continue to pursue his education. And if he were to stay without experiencing any threat from other alphas, he must first seek a mate for his own.

"Leon's breasts belong to me, da-ze!" The obnoxious Korean bounced on Leon's back and declared. Everyone nearby scooted away a little as they felt the boy's aggressive scent.

Leon shook Yong Soo off his shoulder and glared at him, unimpressed. "Go away."

"Neh~ we are gonna play video games after school, right?"

"No. I'm going to study in the library," Leon replied bluntly, trying to shoo away the annoying Korean.

"Non-sense! Leon is gonna become my wife soon. There's no need for school da-ze!"

"I'm not becoming your wife." Leon rolled his eyes, despite the powerful aura surrounding the other boy. Yong Soo was probably one of the most explicit and forthright alphas at school, second to Alfred. His scent revealed pretty much every one of his desires. No one dared touch Leon upon knowing that he had developed a liking towards him.

"YESSSS, YOU ARE! And we're gonna have many babiessss~"

"You have no shame at all, do you?" Leon grunted, packing his books swiftly ready to leave the aggravating Korean.

"But Leon-" Yong Soo paused and glimpsed the figure beside him. It was a miracle that he could even notice Emil's presence there. The Korean was known for being super dense and uncompassionate.

"What do you want?" he interrogated rudely.

Emil just stood there, his eyes focused on Leon.

Leon frowned a little and zipped his bag. "Oh hi, Emil. Long time no see, yea?"

"Right. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Emil asked, ignoring the baleful glares from Yong Soo.

"Absolutely not!" the Korean bawled. "Leon is hanging out with me after school da-ze! You get the hell out of here!"

 ** _THUD!_**

Dumping his bag roughly on the table, Emil finally turned to glower at the other alpha.

"Excuse me, I'm speaking to Leon, not you!"

The two exchanged some intimidating signals that resulted in a strained tension in the air. Students filed out of the classroom in panic as soon as they sensed the accumulating wrath of two alphas. Fighting was common between alphas hunting for the same mate. They never expected the target would be Leon though.

For a long moment, Leon didn't say anything. He just stood there, blinking coldly at the two boys.

"You know what, go home, Yong Soo," Leon finally said. Some people gathering outside the windows gasped, wondering why on earth Leon would pick Emil instead. Some looked apparently dissatisfied because they lost the bet. It was an unsightly scene, indeed. Some of them could be caught slipping banknotes into others' pockets.

"But-"

"Go before I kick your ass," Leon threatened.

For an omega, he was most definitely indescribably convincing and dignified. He never swayed or faltered. And that was the part he resembled his mother so very much.

"Fine." Yong Soo snorted. "You'll have to make it up to me later."

After the Korean boy stomped out of the room, everyone sighed in relief.

"Let's go then." Leon nodded at Emil, leading him out through the crowd.

"S-Sorry…" Emil cooed softly as they trudged down the hallway.

"What for?"

"He looked pissed," Emil said. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"What, you looked pissed too. You don't know how scary you smelled back there." Leon chuckled. For the first time in three years, Emil saw him laugh genuinely.

"Did I?"

"You smelled like you wanted to kill someone. I, like, had to prevent you two from walloping each other to death. So yea, what do you wanna talk about?" Leon asked, brushing a strand of his side hair behind his ear. He looked extremely striking from that angle.

Emil could feel his heart flattering, his hands fidgeting as he struggled to bring the confession out. He could hardly suppress his natural instincts, with Leon being ever so disobedient and ignorant. The boy wouldn't even notice how much Emil had changed over the past few months. After he witnessed his brother claiming a Dane omega named Mathias, he finally understood the path he was supposed to take. He had to pursue what was his. God created him this way for a reason. He had to claim someone and that someone was destined to be Leon.

"It's been two months since you last chatted with me." Emil started out with patience. He halted, waiting for the boy to retort with excuses.

"I'm busy."

"I thought we are friends," Emil growled, his eyes glimmering menacingly at the other boy.

Leon raised his brows in puzzlement, as if rage emanating from Emil was the most outlandish thing ever. In his eyes, Emil was always the timid, reserved boy who would never get over the fact that he was an alpha, someone doomed to dominate and claim a mate.

"We are," Leon replied, his voice hoarse and frosty. "So what's the matter?"

"What's the matter?" Emil snarled. "You don't talk to me anymore. You avoid me! You keep flirting with some morons in front of me. You're doing this on purpose, aren't you? What do you want? What did I do wrong? Why are you treating me like this? I thought you care. But no! You act like we're strangers! What happened to our promise?"

Emil was fuming by then. He never knew he could be this enraged. Deep down, he felt despondent and betrayed. He wanted to know what went astray in their friendship. He demanded a truth. Why was he blamed for being something he never wanted to be? It wasn't his fault that he ended up being an alpha. Leon had no reason to ignore him because of that.

"What promise?" Leon asked, as languidly as could be.

That was when the switch in Emil clicked. He clasped the omega's wrists forcibly and shoved him against the wall.

Leon groaned, squinting at his friend. Pain shot up his spine as he was crushed and pinned against the concrete ruthlessly. The scent was imbued with pure resentment and grievance. He knew enough to expect what followed an alpha's prolonged frustration and indignation. He retained his vain demeanor though.

"I never chose to be this way! You knew it!" Emil cried, tears trickling down his face as he tightened his grip around the brunette. He loathed venting his fury on Leon. He loathed the fact that he had to go this far to capture Leon's full attention. When everyone around his age was beginning to celebrate for having found their mates, he was stuck here, in this awful dilemma. He liked Leon very much. A whole lot to be precise. And he knew he would never find someone as compatible with him as Leon. He detested it whenever Leon brushed him off as if he didn't care; and as if there was no more way to mend their decaying relationship. He despised it even more whenever Leon pretended to be an alpha and flirt with girls and boys combined. He was exhausted. Tired of having to endure something he never meant for it to happen.

"It isn't my fault that I'm an alpha!" He bellowed, ignoring the painful whines leaking out of the other's lips. "I know you hate me for being one but guess what? I hate it that you're an omega too! I wish we could reverse our roles! I wish I could be an omega just for you but I couldn't! So don't ignore me! I'm here! I'm your friend!"

"Ice," Leon mumbled, causing the other boy to stiffen. He hadn't called him by his nickname for a long, long time. Emil blushed automatically and released the omega, the rage in his scent ebbing away as tears continued cascading down his cheeks.

"I'm lonely, Long," Emil sobbed, barely able to pronounce Leon's Chinese name. "So lonely. You have no ideas how much I wish things could go back to how they used to be when we were kids. When we knew nothing. When we could just be ourselves…"

"I know." Leon nodded, wiping off the straggling tears streaming down the other's face. "You know you shouldn't cry. Alphas don't cry."

"Forget about it! I'm a weak alpha. You know I'm hopeless! I can't even live a day without making a complete fool of myself. You must find it hilarious, don't you? I'm such a laughing stock and I'm never good enough for you! Happy?"

"You don't know anything." Leon scowled.

"Of course I know nothing because you never tell me anything! You're so hard to read! I can't understand you at all! You're so difficult! So egocentric! Why can't you just be like other omegas?!"

"I see." Leon narrowed his eyes.

It was then Emil realised it was a big error to let those inconsiderate words slip. Leon's façade finally shattered. His face was twisted in angst and hurt. Tears glinted in his eyes but never rolled down.

"I guess." Leon glanced at the ground and sighed, "Yea, it's my wrong. If you really think you can't understand me, then, we shouldn't be together at all. There's no point in sticking with someone you can never understand."

The brunette slugged the bag over his shoulder and turned around.

"Leon…" Emil gulped as he watched the other boy walk away.

"Wait, Leon!" he yelped. He wanted to say that he didn't mean to hurt him. He wanted to say that he felt as terrible as he did. He wanted to chase after him.

And yet, pride held him down.

It let him down once more.

 **oOo**

Emil couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning in his bed, his thoughts tracing back incessantly to Leon and their broken relationship. He wanted to make things right but he didn't know how to. He couldn't even determine what made Leon behave that way. He could guarantee that he had something to do with it though. It was so confusing. So perplexing.

When his mother knocked on his door, he couldn't hear it. The lady simply barged in with enquires.

"Is something wrong, Emil?"

"Leave me alone!" he grunted and snuggled deeper into his duvet.

"You know you can tell me anything. Is it something at school?" His mum pressed on. "Oh I know. You've found your mate, right?"

"Shut up!" Emil howled, springing up on his bed. Tears were threatening to rinse down his face and he definitely wouldn't wish his mum to witness his pathetic self.

"I see." She slumped down on the bedside and sighed. "So, our Emil has finally grown up. What's she like?"

"I'm not telling. Just go, Mum!" Emil snorted, turning away from the nosy woman.

"I bet she must be a beautiful omega."

"It's a 'he'." Emil fought the resistance to correct her but felt that he couldn't. Leon was a boy. A quite manly boy at that. Though his hair style was something else.

"Oh. Just like Lukas' mate then."

"He's nothing like Mathias."

Well, maybe the arrogant part was quite similar, but Leon was hardly as wild and hyperactive as the Dane.

"So, how's it going between you two?"

"Nothing! Mum, just leave me alone! I want to sleep!"

"Emil, you know you have to sort this out sooner or later."

His mother sighed, stroking his back tenderly. "It's not like I'm oblivious all this time. I know you hate being an alpha. But honey, there's nothing you can do to change that fact. Why don't you start being a good alpha? Just like Lukas. Omegas need love. They need more attention than you think they do. Some may look strong on the surface but they are all delicate and awfully conscious at heart. Mathias is a good example. You can never tell he's an omega by the way he acts. But you know what, sometimes we try so hard to act the way we aren't because we are scared. We fear changes. We fear discrimination. We want to mask our inferiority, our insecurity, our uncertainty with a pretentious veil we put around ourselves. You've always been an alpha by heart, Emil. You just don't realise it. And you refuse to act like one. It's because you aren't confident enough. Muster your courage. Find your true self, son. And you'll be alright. It doesn't help when you reject yourself."

Emil frowned, feeling completely stumped by his mother's lecture. Millions of thoughts kept swirling in his head. He began to shudder.

"Mum…did you mean that omegas…are often hard to understand?"

"Supposedly, alphas are more direct than anyone else. Omegas are fragile before they find a mate they can truly depend on. They can be rebellious but that just reveals how much fear and insecurity they are dealing with. It's tough to be an omega. This, you have to know. You used to tell me how you hated becoming an omega one day. You should've understood that fear, right?"

"Yes…I just…" Emil trailed off, his mind completely drowned in Leon's images.

Leon was tough. He was resilient. He was obstinate.

He was hard to understand. He acted like an alpha but he was an omega.

Maybe he knew his identity all along.

He just didn't want to accept it.

He didn't want to submit to Emil, one that he thought he could dominate but couldn't.

"So…what should I do?"

"You know, you should never give up. An omega who's hard to get is the most precious and vulnerable. You should show him empathy. Show him that you care and that you can think in his perspective. It's always hard for boys to accept they are omegas. Their pride just forbids it."

"I see…I think…I get it now. I guess…I've never done much to pursue him. He's got to be really disappointed with me."

"If he likes you back, he will accept your sincere apology."

That night, Leon couldn't sleep either. He indulged himself in video games and sit-coms until his adopted sister Mei couldn't take the noise anymore.

"LEON KIRKLAND!" The seething omega girl booted open the door and bellowed.

"What do you think you're doing? Knock before you come in." Leon scowled, still keeping his eyes on the screen.

"Shut up! I should be the one asking you! I have a test tomorrow and I can't sleep all because of this stupid noise you're making! Quit playing the video games! You do realise my room is right next to yours, eh? I can hear you shooting those silly monsters!"

"Uh." Leon chucked away his controller and pulled the plug. The image on the screen vanished into darkness instantly. "Now leave me alone." The boy said monotonously, glaring at the girl.

"Hey! How dare you use that tone with me! It's your fault! It's two in the morning, Leon! You're being utterly inconsiderate! I'm gonna tell MUM about it!" Feeling like a victim, the fourteen-year-old pouted with a flushed face and started walking away. "I'm gonna tell dad and mum you're being such a meanie!"

"Hey!" Leon blanched and started chasing after his sister. No good consequences would come if they barged into their parents' room at this time of the night. They would sure as hell got scolded and even grounded. "Stop it! Stop being such a tattle-taler!"

"You can't stop me!"

Just as they reached their parents' room, a strong, nerve-racking scent wafted through the corridor. By then, Leon had caught up with his sister and clamped his hand over her mouth. They stood stunned outside the slightly opened door. Erotic moans and wanton screeches filled their ears. Mei widened her eyes and inquisitively peeked in through the creak despite Leon's protests.

"Ah..ha…ah" The moans were lucid and arousing. They could smell their parents' scents mixing in the air.

Strong.

Daunting.

Yet sweet with a combination of lust and passion.

"Damn…you're still bloody tight after all these years."

Arthur groaned, groping his mate's hips possessively as he rammed into him. The Chinese man grunted and shot him a glare. "You know we shouldn't be doing this. The kids may hear us aru." Although he said so, he was completely relishing in what they were doing.

"But love, you're in heat. We have to fix that, don't we?" the British smirked, bending down to smash his lips against his mate's. Yao groaned and let his alpha take the lead. He hadn't felt this good for years, mainly because Arthur usually returned home quite exhausted from work or simply because they didn't have time to make love anymore. Yao would consume suppressants to quell his heat so that they wouldn't risk their kids catching them mating in the middle of the night.

"Aiyah, shut your mouth. I forgot my pills this time. Only this time!" the Asian grunted in despair, succumbing to the pleasure seeping through his nerves. He shrieked as the alpha pounded harder into him and assaulted his prostate erratically.

"Ah…s-stop…Arthur…I can't take it…anymore aru!"

"Well, I would love to do this more often. Maybe I should confiscate your pills next time."

"S-Stop it." The omega tossed his head back feebly, feeling the energy slowly drained from his body as he repeatedly got immersed in the blistering pleasure.

"And I know you love it, dear."

"YOU-ARE-DESPICABLE!" Yao squeaked with an accusative tone.

"Hush, I thought you said to keep the volume down."

Arthur sneered, ignoring the struggles from his omega. "The kids are sleeping, remember?"

It was ironic for him to say that, for he had no idea the two kids were, in fact, standing outside in sheer bafflement.

"Screw you!" The Chinese man spat the words maliciously, earning another vain snicker from the British.

"Guess I'll also have to teach you how to be submissive all over again."

"Aiyah! A-Arthur!"

"Keep calling my name, sweetheart."

"Let's go," Leon whispered, dragging Mei with him. The two returned to their rooms in silent embarrassment.

"Hey, Leon…" Mei stammered as she floppeded down on the cushion next to her brother.

"Eh?"

"Have you….er…done…"

"No," Leon answered boldly and shook his head.

"Hey! I haven't even finished my question yet!" Mei protested.

"Geez, it's not like I can't predict it. Your questions are always silly."

"Leon!"

"It's the natural order of things. So yea, just bear with it." Leon shrugged, flipping his bangs to one side as if nothing had happened.

"But…will we…you know…have to do that one day?" Mei blushed, twiddling her fingers sheepishly. "We'll be taken…right?"

Leon stared at her solemnly and didn't answer.

"Why are we omegas? Why must we submit to someone?"

"Because…" Leon tried to explain but found himself stuck. He didn't know either. Why was he an omega but not an alpha? Why did he have to play the bottom role?

"And…why can't two omegas be together?" Mei asked, her eyes teary.

"You like Kiku, eh?" Leon asked.

The girl merely nibbled her lips bashfully and glanced at the ground.

"I don't think what you have for him qualifies to be love though. It's just a crush. You'll find your mate in the future. He can protect you." Leon said. It was rare for him to reassure anyone, but well, he couldn't stand seeing the girl cry. Tears made him feel awkward and unbearably guilty.

"I know…Kiku only treats me like his sister…He's with someone else now…so I guess…mine doesn't count as love. Plus…he's an omega."

Leon nodded, gently patting the girl's head.

"Love is a maze. Only the sane ones make it out alive," the boy recited. "Or the lucky ones. I dunno. But I'll make sure you find the one you deserve. So, no worries, okie?"

"Okie." Mei grinned, hugging her brother mirthfully.

"Good."

"But…Leon, I have a question. Have you…um…have you found your mate yet?" Mei asked. "You know…you never tell us anything anymore. Mum is kinda worried and he keeps bugging me about it. Dad's always asking what you're doing at school but we can't tell him anything. You never…talk much at dinner. I'm wondering…like…do you have someone you feel attracted to right now?"

The question brought the brunette into perplexed silence. He stared at his nosy sister hollowly.

"Nope?" Mei tilted her head with a sympathetic look.

"I've found one," Leon mumbled coldly, climbing into his bed. "But he hasn't found me."

The last sentence lingered in their ears for the rest of the night.

 **oOo**

The bell chimed thunderously in the hallway, signaling the transition of lessons. Emil seized the chance to approach Leon, who was exchanging some comic books with Kiku at the end of the room.

"Leon," Emil called out, his scent growing stronger as he stepped within the range of his omega's presence. Leon instinctively turned around and faced him.

"Let's sit together for the next class." Emil suggested, trying his best to put on an amicable smile. People around him gasped and scooted away a little, somewhat thunderstruck that the usually emotionless Icelander was showing some heart-warming and cherubic gestures. The smile faded, nonetheless, when Leon simply shrugged and strutted towards the figure Emil currently despised the most.

"Oh there you are da-ze! I've been searching for ya, Leon!" Yong Soo wrapped his arms enthusiastically around the brunette, pecking at his forehead in the process. "Let's sit together for Chemistry, yay!"

The air temperature in the room plummeted sharply as Emil glared intently at the flirting duo. However hard he tried to conceal his inner outburst, he couldn't soothe the envy and injustice he felt at that moment. And the scene was probably quite catastrophic because his sentiments were manifested in his magnifying scent. Everyone else watched in caution the dynamics of the three. Leon's scent remained as aromatic and composed, reflecting his sluggish and proud demeanor. Yong Soo's though was as strong and expressive as usual, dictated by his grave masculinity and aggression.

Emil growled but didn't try anything on the two. He packed his books hurriedly and trod out of the room, banging the door so hard everyone stiffened on the spot.

The temperature rose a little after Emil left in rage. People started minding their own business and heading to their corresponding classrooms for the next lesson. Kiku let out a sigh and patted the brunette's shoulder.

"Leon-kun, it's not like I'm intruding or anything, but are you sure this is good?" he asked, rather disconcerted for his cousin's deeds.

"Of course da-ze! We can't back down now, can we? We're gonna make him so mad he wants to pick a fight with me da-ze! And then that'll be the time for me to show off! Hurray!" The Korean leapt gleefully, hugging the brunette in eagerness. "And you promise to let me date Mei after this, right?"

"Maybe." Leon smirked, shoving the perverted Korean off before he got the opportunity to grope his non-existent "breasts".

"Awww! Come on! You promised! You don't break your promise, da-ze! I help you get that silver-haired weirdo and you let me have Mei! Okayyyyyy? Pleaseee?"

"We'll see." Leon guffawed.

"Oh…" Kiku widened his eyes as sudden realization hit him. "So you're doing this on purpose, Leon-kun?"

"Yes! With the help of awesome kimchi master Yong Soo of course, da-ze!" The alpha bounced up again, shooting his fist into the air victoriously.

"You know-" Ignoring Yong Soo's giggling, Kiku turned to Leon. "There is a limit to everything."

"I know." Leon nodded.

"I'm glad you know where the bottom line is. Good luck, Leon-kun." Kiku nodded and left the room to reunite with his Greek mate.

"Neh, do you think I looked really suave just now? I think I heard some girls squeal!" Yong Soo nudged the brunette and chuckled.

"Get lost." Leon rolled his eyes and strode out of the room.

 **oOo**

Emil was mad. Very mad. But he couldn't let it show. His heart was hammering against his chest. He couldn't concentrate on a single thing the teacher was saying. He felt like crying.

But if he cried, everyone would laugh and scorn at him. Everyone would remember him as the alpha who cried in class.

Leon's scent was the sole thing that filled his nose and the fact that he was sitting two tables away chattering with that damn Korean didn't help much. He could NOT focus at all!

"Emil? Emil Steilsson?"

The Icelandic boy frowned and glared at the teacher.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, sir," he muttered and continued doodling on his textbook.

 _"_ _Maybe I should give up,"_ he thought.

Things were getting really unpleasant and grueling. He couldn't read Leon's mind at all. No matter how hard he tried to get to that omega, something would butt in to keep them apart.

There was a moment he wished he could just end this by strangling the Korean to death and claiming Leon in front of everyone. He couldn't wait any longer.

He felt his heat approaching.

And it was the first time he had felt such a strong urge to unleash his desires and instincts.

The class droned on forever. When it was finally lunch, Emil dashed to the cafeteria so that he could get his lunch fast and avoid the crowd. He had not the mood to combat with Leon for the time being. He just wanted his lunchbox and dashed to the rooftop to dine alone. After all, he had no friends. And Leon wouldn't bother to eat with him anymore.

"I have club activities, da-ze! I can't eat with you guys!" Yong Soo announced as the gang reached the cafeteria.

"If I remember correctly, you're going to fashion and design club, the one Mei-chan is in." Kiku coughed sarcastically.

"Bingo! I'm gonna see her, da-ze!" Yong Soo jumped exultantly. "We're preparing for the fashion show next week!"

"Okay, then that leaves the two of us." Leon shrugged listlessly.

"Gomenasai, I have anime club to attend. I will eat with the other members, Leon-kun." Kiku apologised politely and bowed.

"Oh, no probs. See you guys later then." Leon nodded and headed off to the counter.

After buying some pork buns and noodles, he settled down in an empty seat in one corner, which just happened to be next to a bespectacled blond.

"Maple…the pancakes today aren't so good."

Leon frowned and gazed around, spending at least five minutes to notice the almost invisible Canadian beside him. The poor, low-profile teen gobbled up the pancakes, croaking how the syrup wasn't sweet enough. A very docile and mesmerizing scent engulfed him.

"No one eats pancakes for lunch," Leon commented, causing the teen to drop his cutlery and gawk at him. "Like, this is the first time I've seen one." The brunette said, latching his mouth onto his oh so delicious pork bun.

"Pancakes are great." Matthew pouted, proving his claim by taking one huge bite of a pancake.

"Yea, but they are for breakfast and snacks."

"No, they can be for lunch, dinner and supper."

"What's your name again?" Leon asked. "You look kinda familiar. Have we met somewhere before?"

The blond took a deep breath and sighed.

"I know no one ever remembers my name, maple…the only one who does remember isn't here today."

"Oh. I think I remember it. You're called Mars or what?"

"It's Matthew. Mattie for short. It's okay. Even my twin brother doesn't remember who I am sometimes…no…I mean…most of the time." Matthew sighed, twirling his fork with a disgruntled snort.

"Oh I remember it now! You are Alfred's brother. Gilbert's mate. You're my cousin Matthew!" Leon said, surprising the other omega.

"Yes, you do remember." There was a beam of delight in those sparkling lavender orbs. The blond now had a scent of utter ecstasy and warmth surrounding him.

"And the first omega to get into heat in our grade," Leon added, making his partner blush in embarrassment.

"Which I think is a pretty cool way to gain some attention." Leon smirked.

"Hey! You're very rude!" Matthew remarked, "And I remember you! You're always the prankster in class. Whenever we have one of those rare family reunions, you always set fireworks on me and Alfred! Hey! Are you the one who filled my locker with paints last week?"

"What? I don't use paint. I use firecrackers if I have to do it," Leon said plainly.

"Good grief, some jerks just wouldn't leave me alone," Matthew grumbled in distress.

"What did they do?"

"It's a long story." The blond got emotional at once. Leon didn't press on and continued munching his buns.

He got his answer right after they left the cafeteria together. It turned out that a couple of alphas had been targeting Matthew for a while. They had been pestering and stalking him, always waiting for the chance when Gilbert, the school thug, got punished and suspended to abuse the blond. Matthew, being the timid, obedient omega in class, was always a target of bullies.

They were captured in the middle of the corridor on the sixth floor, right outside a bunch of vacant storage rooms. Two alphas by the names of Will and Lars shoved Matthew against the wall and attempted to mark his neck. Leon, stupefied by the abrupt attack, darted to Matthew's side and punched the two alphas in the face.

"Run!" Grasping Matthew's wrist, Leon dragged the unhinged blond along the hallway, attempting to evade the bullies. They got surrounded a minute later. The three alphas looked strong and determined. They retaliated by crushing the two omegas to the wall and trapping them in one corner. Both Matthew and Leon refused to concede their defeat. The blond tried to fight back by throwing kicks at the aggressors. Leon could fight without much ado with his Kung Fu.

"Just give up already, you two! You can't fight us. Omegas can't fight!" the alphas all laughed in spontaneity. Tears started prickling Matthew's eyes. He didn't want to be marked by any other alphas. He already had his mate, Gilbert.

"Fuck off," Leon snarled, smashing his fist against the leader's face.

"No, dear, you don't know what you're talking." His fist was caught promptly in the air, his body pinned against the wall ruthlessly. He recognized the three alphas from a higher grade. They were their sophomores.

"S-Stop it!" Matthew yelped.

"Oh, what's it now? Are you gonna cry?"

"If you're scared, don't come to school."

"Yea, where's your mate gone? Has he abandoned you already? Oh, poor Matt-"

Interrupted by Leon's merciless punch, Will growled and tossed the brunette to the floor. "You know what, you've been quite an eyesore for a while. An omega that's so rebellious and vain. Let us teach ya a lesson!"

"Mattie!"

Before the fist collided with Leon's face, the three alphas froze. They all spun around to see another two alphas rushing towards their direction.

"You're so not gonna get away with this, dudes." Alfred cracked his knuckles and glared at his brother's bullies.

"Keese~ You think the awesome me is not here? No way! You guys are drop dead!" Standing beside the loud, intimidating American was a boy with silvery hair and daunting ruby eyes. From the look Matthew cast at him, Leon realised it was his mate, Gilbert.

"Shit." The three alphas exchanged some doubious looks as if they were assessing their capability to win the fight. After deciding that they could not possibly overpower the two most forceful and notorious alphas at school, they retreated in a flash.

"What a wimp." Alfred grunted. "I was actually thinking about kicking some asses, man!"

"Mattie! Are you alright?" Gilbert inquired almost immediately, wrapping his arms protectively around his mate. The blond merely nodded, still trembling from the previous fright.

"Sh…it's okay now. Your awesome boyfriend is here."

"I thought you were suspended for two weeks…"

"Hey! I can't leave my mate alone knowing he's such a prize in many eyes! I thought I told you not to go to school while I am not there, Mattie!"

"I want to study and learn stuff," the blond replied in a whimper.

"Then I'll just have to unsuspend myself and tag along with you 24-7!" the albino laughed.

"Urgh, how cheesy." Alfred rolled his eyes in disgust and turned to the brunette, who was blinking quizzically at the embraced couple.

"Dude, I didn't notice you there. You okay, Leon?" Alfred asked. Leon brushed the dust off his sleeves and nodded.

"Cool. Those bastards never learn. So, where's your mate? Why isn't he here with ya?" the blond asked blatantly, causing the omega to twitch in uneasiness.

"Alfred!" Matthew scowled. "Leon…doesn't have a mate…"

"No, I don't," Leon confirmed and shot Alfred one of his expressionless glances before jamming his hands into his pockets and walking away.

Maybe he wasn't doing it right.

Maybe he had somehow crossed the line.

Leon stumbled down the hallway, hiding the tears in his amber eyes.

Maybe he never belonged here in the first place.

It was bizarre.

Normally, he felt nothing when he saw couples acting protective and affectionate with each other.

He wasn't supposed to feel anything when he saw Matthew clinging so dependently to Gilbert and the pure concerned expression on the alpha's face when he found his omega in peril.

The feeling was so warm.

The scent was so sweet.

The scene was so beautiful.

It was the natural way things should work.

Alphas stay with omegas. They protect them. They cherish them. They shower them with affection and care.

Omegas remain loyal to their mates. They are tolerant. They are submissive. They are prized and treasured.

But where does this lead him to?

He could cry but he could never admit the emptiness in his heart. He loathed himself being so difficult and demanding; being so vain and ungrateful; being so…inconceivable.

And he told himself it was okay to be alone. To be single. Because he was fine on his own. It was better that way. Better for him and for Emil.

 **oOo**

The rain teemed down in silent symphony. His boots screeched with every step. Emil sighed, holding the white umbrella closer to his chest. The way home had never been longer without Leon beside him. He missed his scent. He missed his snickers. Hell, he even missed his pranks and teases.

He wished he was stronger so that he could have the courage to claim him, to own him, to protect him.

The nasty laughs rang in his ears. Emil halted, sniffing in the familiar scent that was now filled with terror and depression. The alpha widened his eyes and dropped his umbrella. He scuttled forward and turned round the corner quickly, stopping in front of a dark alleyway.

"What now, little mouse? Can't fight no more? You were so brave back there, weren't you? Punching and kicking like a wild dog!"

"Are you going back to being a weak, helpless puppy?"

"Awww…how adorable!"

The kick landed on Leon's chest roughly, sending him back against the wall. The brunette bit his lips in agony and glared at the same bullies who had tried to attack him and Matthew at school.

"You smell really nice. And I bet you aren't mated yet." The snicker was sickening. Leon groaned, his hand fumbling on the floor in search for any potential weapons.

"Even though you're quite feisty, you're pretty cute."

"I'm sure you'll make a very-"

"Stay away from him!" The shriek was ear-splitting and authoritative.

Wielding a random bat he picked from the trash, Emil hollered and lunged towards the three alphas.

Not foreseeing the attack, the three alphas cocked their brows in bewilderment. The bat hit one of them callously, causing blood to sputter across the floor. The other two widened their eyes and raised their fists, ready to strike at the Icelandic boy. Emil glowered at his foes and waved his bat fanatically, not caring what he was hitting and missing. All he could ever think of was to bring all these alphas down to their knees. No one, absolutely no one, should ever mess with Leon.

By the time Emil stopped to catch his breath, Leon was able to prop himself up and assisted him. After deeming they could hold the alphas down for at least a couple of minutes, Emil took the brunette's hand and dragged him out of the alleyway. They ran and ran, eventually ending up back in school.

"That…was close…" Leon wheezed, lolling down on the floor dripping wet.

"You were really reckless back there…" Emil huffed. "As always…"

The two spent a minute in silence panting and slouching against the wall in exhaustion before the scent in the air changed drastically to reveal Emil's frustration.

"Thanks…by the way. I owe you one," Leon had said it so casually that Emil could only growl and grip the other boy's shoulders deliriously.

"I DID NOT DO THIS JUST SO YOU COULD OWE ME A FAVOR!" Emil bawled, shaking Leon's shoulders manically. "Leon! I mean it! I'm so tired of trying to understand you and getting you to notice my feelings so I will just say it here-OUT-LOUD! YOU ARE MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!"

The boy reiterated the phrase several times, each time raising his tone to make it sound more assertive. His eyes were brimming with tears but he could care less. At that very moment, he only wished to unravel all his feelings and make Leon comprehend him for once, even just for a bit.

"I know you were disappointed to know that you're an omega and I'm an alpha, but we promised each other to never leave each other's side no matter what happened! Don't you remember it? You said you would always stay with me whether I was a beta or an omega. Well! I ended up being an alpha, so what? I don't wanna let you go! I won't let you go! I WILL NEVER LET ANYONE TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME BECAUSE IT'S SO LONELY BEING ON MY OWN! I want you, Leon! I only want you! So stop tending to others! Stop hanging out and liking someone else! Because I feel really jealous! I hate it! I hate it so much you're ignoring me! I just want to make things right! Why can't we go back to how we used to be? Why can't we just stay with each other every single day!"

Emil ranted and wailed, burrowing his face into the other boy's neck. "Please…don't ignore me…Leon. Don't leave me…"

"Tell me what I have to do." Leon shut his eyes in contentment and leaned against the other boy.

"Come back to my side. Be mine…Mine only. Don't ever flirt with anyone else…please."

"So, are we back to being friends? Just friends?" Leon asked.

"Yes…no…I mean…" Emil sobbed, hugging the brunette tightly as if he would slip away at any rate. "I like you…I think…I love you…I don't know how you feel about me…maybe you still can't accept the fact that you're an omega…but I've accepted my identity because I…I've found someone I really want to cherish and love. And that's you."

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say this, Ice," Leon grinned.

"What…?" Emil gasped and stared at the other boy in confusion.

"Ice, I'm not bothered by the fact that I'm an omega and you're an alpha. In fact, I'm happy with the way we turned out to be. What I've been waiting for is your acknowledgement. At least…let me know how you feel. As much as I wish to spend the rest of life with you, I can't be sure what you think. I don't want to leave you either…and I can't stand the thought of you leaving and ending up with someone else…If I can't be your mate, I'll just have to stop being your friend…"

"Stupid! STUPID!" Emil yelped, "You're so stupid! What makes you think that you can't be my mate! I just…I just wasn't sure at that time…I mean, we were only thirteen! How should I know the details of seeking mates and marking! I had always thought I would be an omega and an alpha would simply find his way to me! I never thought I would be the one doing all these things! I…I don't know how to court someone…I don't know how to show someone I like him but I'm really, really, really envious whenever you hang around someone else! I want you to be with me only! Only me! Just like how we used to be!"

"I never know you're that much of an alpha." Leon cackled.

"What?"

"Only alphas will get that mad because of jealousy. Will you be pissed if I tell you that I avoided you on purpose?"

"WHAT?"

"I thought you would never make any move so I kind of like wanted to trigger something. I told Yong Soo to act like a jerk to provoke you so that you would get mad and-"

 ** _THUMP!_**

Pinning down the brunette on the ground, Emil straddled the other boy with an exasperated pout.

"Ouch! That hurts," Leon whined.

"LEON KIRKLAND, I've had enough of your pranks! I might not understand all the details of being an alpha but well, I do know enough that when an omega misbehaves, he needs to get punished!"

"Oh?" Leon feigned an amused look and chuckled. "And what are you planning to do, Icey?"

"Call me by that name again and I'll not go easy on you!"

"Icey."

"That is!" the alpha growled. "You are so dead!"

"Try me." The brunette smirked before his lips were sealed forcibly with the other boy's.

 **oOo**

Yao had never seen his boy more jovial. It made him wonder what on earth was going on with his precious Leon.

"Aiyah, your cherry scent is flooding the room, Long! Why are you so happy?" Yao asked as he set the table for the family dinner.

"Nothing," Leon replied tersely, earning a grimace from his mother.

"You do not talk like this to me, you hear me?!" Yao stomped towards his boy, hands on his hips. "When your parents ask you a question, you answer it. OKAY?"

"Stop being so harsh on the lad, love. Start the dinner now. I'm starving." Arthur smiled.

"Like father, like son! You're the reason why he's like this, Arthur Kirkland! He never listens to what I say. If you keep spoiling him, it will only get worse!"

"I don't think I need to spoil him anymore. Someone else will do the job for me, right?" The British winked at his son while their adopted daughter giggled.

"Come on, you guys are tearing me apart! What on earth is going on here? I demand the truth aru!" Yao lashed out, slamming his hands onto the table.

"Mum, you're so dense."

"You don't need to know anything." Leon shrugged.

"Yea, it's no fun if everyone knows it," Arthur echoed playfully.

As the rest of the dinner was filled with the Chinese man's endless croaking, Leon silently hid the mark etched on his neck under his collar and tried his best not to limp in front of his mother.

 **oOo**

 _"_ _So, where does this leave us?" The brunette asked as they collapsed into heaps of sweat._

 _Emil grunted, lying down next to his panting mate. Never had he thought mating would feel so wonderful. He felt like in heavenly bliss._

 _"_ _I guess…we're together?"_

 _"_ _You guess?" Leon frowned._

 _"_ _No, I mean, we're together now. And you're mine," the Icelandic boy proclaimed, nuzzling the other boy's neck tenderly._

 _The spot he had bitten was swollen in crimson. So very gently, he caressed and kissed it, earning a soft, satiated moan from the brunette._

 _"_ _Ice, I don't wanna leave school yet. I wanna get into college. Will you not like it?" Leon asked, snuggling up against his alpha._

 _"_ _No…I want you to pursue your dreams. I'll just have to stay with you everywhere you go. I'm fine with going to the college." Emil smiled._

 _"_ _Thanks," the brunette grinned, resting blissfully in the arms of the other. "And, I love you."_

 _"_ _I love you too," the alpha confessed, gladly embracing his mate._


End file.
